


A Special Gift For Iron Dad!

by YaoiProfessorYuki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cloak Ships it, Crossdressing, Doctor Dad, Everybody Lives, Happy Birthday Tony Stark, Iron Dad, IronStrange, M/M, Mention infinity stones, Mentions Thanos, Oh Daddy!, Peter Parker Ships It, Peter and Cloak are little shits, Peter and Coak Team Up, Post-War, Stephen Strange Embaressed Beyond Belief, Tony is the most deserving man to exist, everyone is happy, mention of thruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-05-16 00:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14800763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiProfessorYuki/pseuds/YaoiProfessorYuki
Summary: It's Tony's birthday and Peter and The Cloak have arranged a very special present for him!





	1. Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> My slightly late, short and quickly written entry to celebrate Tony Stark's Birthday! 
> 
> 6/6/2018: Updated to my actual fic writing standards. There is a reason why my computer gets taken away before midnight. 
> 
> And there will be a smutty chapter 2 at some point!

If there was one thing Tony had to admit, it was the fact that this birthday will be his most cherished by far. Everyone he has come to cherish over the last few years were present, even some that he was just barely on civil terms with. Most importantly though was the fact everyone was alive! They had defeated Thanos using what could have only been referred to as the bastard child of science and magic. Tony still is unable to wrap his mind around how they did it, but the point is they did. And after prying the gauntlet from Barney’s Evil Twin brother’s hand, they brought back everyone who had died during these events, using the stones own power to destroy themselves shortly after. There was laughter and tears a plenty as loved ones embraced those they thought lost. So, it wasn’t just his birthday, it was his first one since the fall of Thanos and a victory of war party. 

 

He felt a grin slip onto his face as he gazed at his party guests. Pepper, Rhodey, Happy, and Carol Danvers were conversing in a corner, probably entertaining Marvel with past embarrassing stories about Tony. Thor was loudly conversing with an indulgent Bruce, his brother Loki standing next to him occasionally rolling his eyes at something his “not brother” says. T’challa, Shuri, and members of the Dora Milaje were conversing with a fully recovered Commander Barnes. Standing close to Barnes was Rogers and the rest of the old Avengers crew. 

 

It’s amazing how quickly people can get along when the ultimate threat pops up and kills half the people you know and love. Tony to this day is still owed the biggest ‘I told you so’ in the history of ever, but this one time he has elected to take the high road. Pepper was so proud of him. They’ve entered into a civil alliance, Tony and Steve by some miracle remaining cordial to each other. The comradery between Tony and the Rogues would never be the same, that bridge had been lit from both ends. At most they still had the trail of ashes connecting them but that was it. 

 

Regardless of the guest list, Tony for the first time in a long time was able to take a breath and feel at peace. This moment was something he needed for a long time. He still had night terrors that made him wake screaming in the night, but they were getting fewer and fewer the longer he spent with those he loved. The ultimate evil was defeated, everyone was alive, and Tony could finally relax. 

 

Well he would if a certain Sorcerer Supreme wasn’t mysteriously absent from the festivities. He saw Wong now conversing with Bruce about who knows what. So, if Wong of all people was here than there should be nothing going on at either the Sanctum or Kamar-Taj that would hold Stephen up. 

 

He had been looking forward to seeing the doctor today. He always looked forward to any amount of time he could spend with the sarcastic genius of a man, genius when it came to magic and medicine anyway. They had become friends quite easily after the fall of Thanos. Stephen was there when he needed just for someone to listen, and it was the same in reverse. They lamented past tragedies, guilt, and near and full death experiences. He was there when Pepper and he broke it off for the last time. Finally having enough of him playing hero and he not wanting to tie her into that life. They stayed friends, but she was never involved in the hero side of things after that. Stephen had been the one to help him get back up afterwards and continue moving forward. Honestly, it was no surprise when Tony ended up developing deeper feeling for his own personal Harry Potter. 

 

While the sharing of past and similar experiences is what eventually got them both from ‘Snarky Acquaintances Station’ on board ‘The Friendship Train’; it was Stephen’s brain that fully drew Tony in. If there was one thing on this earth that could instantly turn Tony Stark on it was a high functioning genius mind, and Strange most definitely had that in spades. While Stephen’s knowledge of engineering was lightyears behind Tony’s, he had enough smarts in other areas to keep up with the eccentric billionaire. The lightning speed he was able to throw quips and snarky comebacks back and forth with Tony never failed to leave the billionaire with images of other things that beautiful mouth could do. 

 

The only person Tony had known who was able to keep up with him had been Bruce. But they had a bromance, not a romance. Science Bros, only. Besides, Thor might have something to say about it in general. 

 

And the man was fucking gorgeous. No if, and, or buts about it. While he was taller than Tony by a good four inches, he was all lithe and smoothly compacted muscle. Tony knows personally from the friendly sparring matches they have. He possessed cheekbones you could cut glass on, and Tony always had the urge to kiss them. And if Tony wanted to kiss his cheek, he wanted to devour those lips. All light pink with the lower lip being just the slightest bit fuller. Framed by facial hair that rivaled his own in magnificence. Dark silky hair, with tufts of grey at the temples made Tony want to run his fingers through it and take hold of it, tightly. Lastly, those eyes. Those eyes held a hypnotic effect that made it near impossible for Tony to look away. Swirling pools of blue, grey, and green, never just one standard color. Always a dance of colors that seemed to always hold a sparkle to them, whether in amusement, concentrated interest, or annoyance. Tony having personal experience with the last one during the beginning stages of this relationship. 

 

It went without question that Stephen Vincent Strange was Tony Stark’s own personal walking wet dream. All wrapped up in a beautiful magical package. 

 

And said magical package was now two hours late to the party. Tony was able to catch Wong’s eye and ask him with a silent gesture as to the whereabouts of his boss in title only. Let’s be honest, Stephen wouldn’t be able to function as the Sorcerer Supreme without the Beyoncé loving Asian man. All he got was a flat stare and a shrug before turning back to his current conversation. 

 

Tony was starting to get worried, because if Strange was anything it was punctual. A million and one possibilities started shooting through Tony’s mind. What if some interdimensional being entered their world and Stephen was having to fight it? What if he was hurt somewhere and needed help? What if he got kidnapped by that Mordor guy and was being held captive?! He could literally be dying right this second, and where was Tony? At a party! Before he was able to make a move to activate the Ironman armor, Pepper walked over and dragged him over to open presents. 

 

With every present opened and joke over the gag gifts made, his anxiety and concern for the wizard grew. He hid his worry behind laughter and wise crack remarks, no one noticed a thing. When it seemed, they had reached the end of the presents Tony went to make a sly exit to go look for Stephen. Only his attempt was thwarted when someone called from across the room. 

 

“Mr. Stark! Mr. Stark you haven’t opened our gift yet!” 

 

Looking up Tony couldn’t help but grin at the site of Peter trying to rush through the crowd. He also couldn’t help his eyes widening in shock at the size of the present the kid was bringing with him. He understood the kid was a bit stronger than the average person, but with the size, shape, and possible weight of the box the kid should have had some difficulty bringing it over. A flutter of red caught Tony’s eye and he had his answers. On the opposite side of the box carrying it in folds of cloth was The Cloak of Levitation, or Cloakie as Peter likes to call it, him, her, whatever. The presence of the cloak settling Tony’s nerves but also causing him to wonder even more where the sorcerer that is normally adorned by said cloak is. 

 

Upon having the gift set in front of him he felt his grin returning at the looks of it. The outside of the large gift was messily wrapped in Ironman wrapping paper. A red background covered in little Ironman helmets that were wearing party hats surrounded by gold confetti. Wrapped around that was a gold mesh ribbon that was messily tied into a bow at the top, some of the loops much bigger than others and crinkled in some areas. Overall, Tony loved it. 

 

Both Peter and Cloakie stood/floated in front of him twitching excitedly in place. He stood with a stoic look on his face for a few seconds, both slowly losing confidence in their gift, before allowing a large genuine smile to take over his face. He drew both boy and cloak into a hug, both realizing they should treasure this moment. It wasn’t often Tony initiated such intimate contact with other people. All the guests who had gathered around gave small knowing smiles at the two “kids” and Tony 'I’m-not-his-Dad' Stark. 

 

“You guys I love it.” He said, “You realize you didn’t have to get me anything though.” He gave a ruffle to Peter’s hair and stroked the side of the cloak, receiving a gentle squeeze to his shoulders in return. It wasn’t hard for him to interact with the sentient outerwear. He created and interacted with high functioning learning AI daily. The only real difference between Cloakie and FRIDAY was that the cloak had its own physical presence. 

 

“Judging by the wrapping technique I assume you helped?” he asked the cloak lightly. All he received was an embarrassed gesture in return, or at least what he assumed was supposed to be embarrassment. 

 

“And I don’t suppose you would know where Strange is?” he asked, because while he was more than happy to have Cloakie there, he would be even more so with the wizard there to witness this as well. The cloak just shrugged its shoulders in a ‘I have no idea what you’re talking about’ way, before starting to flutter around excitedly. 

 

“Fine, keep your secrets,” he smirked, “but be sure to tell Houdini I expect a grand gesture in apology for not being here.” Different images of the possible ways for said Magic Man to apologize floated through his mind, mostly out of reach fantasies but a man can dream. He was so caught up in the fantasy that he missed the conspiring look and fist bump between to the two gift givers. Mentally giving himself a shake back to the present, Tony clapped his hands loudly and stepped closer to the gift. 

 

“Well let’s open this baby up and see what my amazing protégé got me.” His hand going out and taking hold of the bow. Peter paled instantly, and Cloakie went completely still before panicked scrambling between the pair ensued. 

 

“Wait! Mr. Stark not out here!” Peter called attempting to reach Tony before he opened the box, him and Cloakie somehow getting tangled up together in the mad dash to stop him. It was too late though, Tony had already tugged the ribbon free and the sides of the box had started to fall open. All Peter could do was give a mumbled ‘I’m so dead’ while Cloakie lifted its folds to give an imitation of someone covering their eyes. A puff of red smoke filled the room, bits of gold glitter dancing in the air with it. Tony mad to wave the smoke from his face, but something, or really someone staggered into him. His hands automatically reaching up and grabbing the person by the hips to help them keep steady. 

 

“What is going on?! Where am I?!” asked a confused and slightly panicked voice. A voice that Tony knew very well. 

 

Seconds later the smoked cleared too reveal Stephen Strange. Now to say Tony was shocked would be an understatement. Not because Stephen appeared out of thin air, that was just something you had to get use to being friends with the sorcerer. What shocked him was what he was wearing. Instead of his usual sorcerer robes Stephen was dressed in something a bit more…. Revealing. Correction, a lot more revealing. 

 

He was wearing a maid costume. 

 

A sexy maid costume. 

 

A sexy maid costume that barely went to midthigh, the barest hints of a frilly garter being seen on one of said thighs. No stockings or hosiery in sight, somehow making his legs look longer and leaner. Tony couldn’t help the image of those legs wrapping around his waist, and had Stephen always shaved his legs? His feet were encased in black heels, at least a minimum three-inch height, with a single thin strap wrapping around the ankle. 

 

The dress itself was a thing of beauty, but Tony was biased due to the wearer. It had the traditional frills along the hems and slight poof of the skirt, it was however very sleek and form fitting up top. A black corset design cinched at the waist showing off Stephen’s slimmer build. The dress was sleeveless, only having frilled lacey straps that rested off the shoulder, providing an excellent view of his collar bone. A black choker rested at the base of his neck, emphasizing both his Adam’s apple and the graceful length of his neck, a bright red bow attached to the side of the choker. 

 

Stephen’s usual leather gloves had been replaced with elbow length ivory ones made of silk. On top of his head a flat white maids cap rested, most likely having been clipped in place, to keep it from slipping off. The finishing touches were the shine of clear gloss on his lips, and his eyes being outlined in kohl. The liner only served to emphasize those gorgeous eyes Tony mooned over daily, and the gloss making his lips appear more kissable than usual.

 

Above them a banner waved merrily, proudly proclaiming “Happy Birthday Iron Dad!” 

 

For the first time in his life, Tony was in such a state of sock his mind froze. His gaze locked on the enticing image before him. Later, Tony would swear his brain had overloaded and began melting out of his ears. Stephen would avoid all conversation about the incident for weeks. 

 

“Tony?” It seemed Stephen had finally gained his senses and saw Tony holding him. Tony just wishes he could do more than stare at the moment. Looking around Stephen seemed to realize he was in Stark Tower, which was odd in of itself. The last thing he remembered was heading to the Sanctum’s kitchen to make tea for Peter and himself. The poor boy was up in arms, worrying about what to get his mentor for his birthday. Stephen had agreed to help him brainstorm different ideas, knowing full well Tony would like anything Peter got him. 

 

Stephen then realized that everyone was staring at him, some in shock, some in mirth, and some in… lust? Wong even had the Stark phone Tony gifted him out and appearing as if he was recording the situation. He turned his sights on Tony, seeing the billionaire’s normally whiskey colored eyes going a dark amber and his pupils had dilated. Tony was also staring straight at him, eyes unblinking and refusing to move from there current point of interest. That interest being his person. Confused and slightly worried now, he looked down at himself to see what it could be. 

 

His face turned the brightest red it had ever been in his life. His hands leaving their place on Tony’s shoulders, to grab the bottom of the skirt. Attempting to pull the skirt down lower, but when that failed he elected to just hold it in place to keep it from rising from where he had managed to get it to.

 

“What the hell am I wearing?!” he exclaimed in embarrassed panic. His mind began to race to come up with what happened between going to get tea and now. It was Tony’s party, so he was missing half a day. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Peter and the cloak next to each other. Peter's hands covering his face in shock, face completely red. The boy quickly turned to Cloakie, who was nervously hanging in place. 

 

“What did you do?! This isn’t what we agreed on!” the boy squeaked out in embarrassment to his floating conspirator, Cloakie only offering a helpless shrug in return. “You said nothing about d-dressing him i-in th-that! I thought we agreed on some tight pants or something!” 

 

“You two did this?!” yelled the doctor interrupting Peter’s lament to the ancient artifact, who apparently needed its internet privileges revoked. 

 

Both boy and cloak turned to look at the enraged Sorcerer Supreme. One let out a nervous laugh and a helpless shrug, the other giving a hesitant wave to its master. Both starting to slowly back away in fear. 

 

Brows furrowed in anger and face still flushed in embarrassment, Stephen stormed towards the duo. Hands began to shake more than usual as they continued to hold the skirt down in attempt to preserve some of his modesty. Tony vaguely registered how well Stephen was able to walk in the heels and how they gave his hips a greater sway than usual. The large white bow that was revealed to be on the back, sitting just above the doctor’s ass, helped to keep Tony’s eyes trained on said ass. If this was the sight Tony got anytime Stephen stormed away angrily, it would definitely take the sting out of being yelled at. 

 

As Stephen passed by a group of people one of them let out a wolf whistle. Tony finally snapped out of his daze, making a mental note to find out who it was that whistled. If anyone was going to watch that ‘God’s birthday gift to Tony Stark’ stomp away angrily it was going to be him, and him alone. It was time to retrieve his present and simultaneously save his protégé and an ancient relic from the vengeance of a pissed off wizard. 

 

“When I get my hands on you both, the two of you will spend the next hundred years grounded in the mirror dimension!” Both cloak and boy turned to make a break for it, Stephen was about to risk lifting one of his hands to cast a spell, when two strong arms wrapped around his waist. Looking to see who was keeping him from seeking his vengeance, he saw Tony. 

 

“Stark, let go of me! They need to be tau-!” but before Stephen could finish his threat on the two miscreants, Tony tilted his head up and looked him straight in the eye. The pure heat and unadulterated lust that radiated from that look silenced him immediately.

 

During this moment Peter and Cloakie slowly slunk away and hid behind their favorite blond Asgardian. Thor merely giving them a knowing smile, allowing them to use him as a temporary shield. Besides after this they will owe him, in Thor’s mind. And he planned on having them help him with his own birthday celebration. Only his would involve a certain scientist that could turn into a big green rage monster. From the looks of Tony’s surprise, it was working out well for him, so it could only be better if it was Bruce. 

 

It took every fiber of Stephen’s being to keep a shudder from running through his body, as the deep penetrating stare Tony gave him continued to soak in every detail of his current state. His own body started to feel warm and his knees began feeling weak with his own arousal. Only in his dreams had Stephen ever been on the receiving end of a look like that. Of partaking in lustful acts that he dreamt of in the privacy of his room. Granted when he came up with those fantasies they didn’t include him being in a dress. 

 

While they had formed a close friendship in the time following the downfall of Thanos, Stephen had desired a more intimate relationship. In fact, he’s held these feelings for the cocky billionaire since he glanced through all of the possible futures. In over half of said possibilities they had formed a romantic relationship. There was even one where they had married before being killed by Thanos. If he had learned anything about the man, it was two things: 

 

One, Tony Stark was not who the press presented him to be. The real Tony Stark used snark and sass to shield himself from others. One too many times had he given his all to people, only for them to trample all over everything. Leaving him hurt and broken, each time causing him to strengthen the invisible armor he adorns himself with. The real Tony Stark was a kind and caring man, who has suffered much in his life. He was a man who became a father figure to a fifteen-year-old, to ensure he didn’t endanger himself. A man who slaved away until he could find a way to help his best friend walk again, all while blaming himself for his friends fall. He carries the weight of the world on his shoulders, so others don’t have to. The only one’s lucky enough to see this side of Tony can be counted on one hand, and Stephen takes pride that he is one of those few. 

 

The second thing he learned was you can’t look at over fourteen million different timelines and not come out caring for someone more deeply than you did before. Witnessing the different paths and endings each Tony came to, made him fall little more in love with him every time. He still had nightmares of those different futures. Not as numerous as they had been in the beginning, but still occasionally popping up. Each new death Tony suffered made a new crack form in his heart, and nearly shattered it the first time he saw Tony die defending him. Finally finding the one future they win; a heavy guilt had grown in Stephen’s chest at knowing what he was going to put Tony through. All for the sake of the universe. 

 

So yes, Stephen Vincent Strange, The Sorcerer Supreme, world renowned former neurosurgeon was in love with genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist Tony Stark. And if the situation he was currently in was anything to go by, he’s starting to regret not seeing more than a couple weeks passed Thanos’ demise. If not only to save himself from the complete and utter annihilation of his remaining pride, then to see if there was even a possibility of being with Tony. He didn’t originally not only because using magic for selfish reasons was frowned upon, but also due to Tony’s engagement to Ms. Potts. Following the dissolution of said engagement he came to think of it as an extreme invasion of privacy if he even tried to find a way to glimpse the future in such away. 

 

But the current situation is making him think about revising his moral code slightly. 

 

It soon became evident that Tony had reached the end of his patience, his will power frayed beyond belief. For in the blink of an eye, Stephen was no longer standing on his own two feet, instead he was now being held in Tony’s arms in a bridal carry. Stephen's arms having instinctively reached up to wrap around Tony's neck and shoulders. He was more than certain at this point that his face would be permanently stained red and would be forced to use the tattered remains of his soon to be dead cloak to make a veil to hide his face. Deciding to try and regain some of his lost dignity, Stephen began to struggle to be let down. The skirt was unfortunately no longer being held in place, and he didn’t feel like flashing everyone with whatever monstrosity they used as undergarments for him. Whatever, they were he could tell from the tight feeling across his hips and groin that they were rather evocative. 

 

“Tony, put me down now.” He said when the man’s grip refused to let up. In fact, it had the opposite effect and only got tighter. While Stephen may have height over the man, of the two Tony was physically stronger. 

 

“I don’t think so Potter.” Was the only response he was given as Tony started to make his exit with his ‘birthday gift’ in his arms. He was really going to have to thank Peter and Cloakie later, possibly help hide them from Stephen when all was said and done. 

 

Stephen gave the best scolding glare he could muster at the moment and proceeded to increase is struggling. At one-point Stephen thought he was about to free himself, so he may make his own hasty exit to the Sanctum to change and lick his wounds. That is until Tony changed his grip, and the next thing Stephen knew he was looking at Tony’s backside upside down. Which normally wouldn’t be a bad thing, if it weren’t for the fact he was being carried over Tony’s shoulder with his own rear end in the air. If he thought being bridal carried was embarrassing, it had nothing on being thrown over someone’s shoulder while wearing a very short skirt. 

 

Luckily, Tony anticipated this and wrapped his arm around the back of Stephen's thighs to keep the skirt down. He continued his chosen path towards a hallway, that anyone who had access to this floor would know led to his bedroom. As he passed, Rhodey stuck his hand out for a fist bump in congratulations for his best friend. 

 

“Have fun.” Was his only comment, but Stephen saw that mused smirk on his face! 

 

“Oh, believe me Platypus, I will.” Was Tony’s reply, Stephen covering his face with trembling hands. He was going to be the first person to legitimately die from embarrassment. There would be whole sections written in medical textbooks about the death of Doctor Stephen Strange. 

 

Everyone continued to watch on as Tony carried his ‘present’, eventually going completely out of sight. A few of the guests finally releasing giggles that they had tried so hard to conceal. The volume only increasing when they heard the continued struggles and scolding Stephen was giving Tony. 

 

“Anthony Edward Stark, I’m warning you! If you don’t put me down right this second, I’ll- “ No one got to hear what the doctor was going to do, as he was cut off by a loud smacking sound followed by a sharp gasp of surprise. “Did you just slap my ass?!” 

 

That was the last thing the guests heard before the distinct sound of a door being slammed closed echoed through the penthouse. It was at this moment that everyone finally lost what little control they had, and let loose loud peals of laughter at the situation. The laughter was so loud that they almost missed FRIDAY’s announcement that Tony had requested for everyone to move the party to one of the lower floors. Everyone making lewd jokes as they collected what was needed to continue the party at the new location. 

 

As the guests began making there way out, they heard one last parting scream from the good doctor. 

 

“Ah! Daddy, yes!” 

 

Never had a party of Tony Stark’s cleared out so fast. Still hiding for the moment, Peter and Cloakie gave each other their own secret handshake they had come up with. Granted they would be traumatized for awhile and possibly hiding from Dr. Strange for the rest of eternity. But hey it was worth it. Operation: Best Birthday Iron Dad Ever Had, was a success! 

 

Kidnapping Magic Doctor Dad to give to Iron Dad as a birthday present would be well worth the consequences! 

 

Because in the end Tony Stark was worth it!


	2. SexyBirthday Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Chapter!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I got requests for a smut chapter and because I felt like it needed one here it is. Let me know how it is and if there is anything I need to improve on writing wise or any spelling and grammar mistakes you see. Enjoy!

This was going to go down as the single most embarrassing day in Stephen Strange’s life. Appearing in the middle of a party, dressed as a sexy maid, and then being thrown over the shoulder of his long-term crush. Yes, things can’t possibly get any worse. 

“Anthony Edward Stark, I’m warning you!” he yelled as he struggled to escape the engineers iron grip. “If you don’t put me down right this second I’ll-!” 

Smack! 

It took the doctor a second to comprehend exactly what just happened. The slight tingling burning sensation on his ass giving away that yes, he had just been spanked. He decided to conveniently ignore the shot of arousal that went through him at the action though. 

“Did you just slap my ass?!” 

“I’m about to do more than that to it.” Was Tony’s immediate response, finally reaching his destination and kicking the door closed behind them. 

Stephen wasn’t given much time to take in the aesthetics of Tony’s room. For he soon found himself thrown in the middle of a California king bed. Surprisingly, or maybe not, the bed was dressed in soft black satin sheets, that seemed to hug every curve of Stephen’s body. Surprising because they weren’t red or gold, not so due to the luxurious sensuality they gave off. 

Within seconds Tony was on top of him. Suit jacket, shoes, and socks having already been dropped to the floor in a hurry. Tony slotted his body between smooth muscular thighs, something he thought only possible within the safety of embarrassing wet dreams. A strong arm framing each side of the wizard’s face holding the eager engineer above him, eyes connecting with his trapped prey. The display of power and dominance caused Stephen’s chest to flutter and his groin to tighten. 

He would never admit to it, but he was kind of a cliché. Famous surgeon always in control of the situation, wanting to feel submissive in bed. Maybe that’s truly why it didn’t wok with Christine. She needed to be held and made to feel safe, he just wanted to lose all control and submit to another’s will. 

No mattered how much he wanted to, Stephen couldn’t tear his eye’s away from the burning chocolate irises above him. Tony’s face mere centimeters from his own, hot breathe fanning across his cheek. 

“Doctor.” The single word sent a shiver down Stephen’s spine. Whether in anticipation or fear was up for debate. Tony leaned down further into Stephen’s personal space, his lips brushing against the wizard’s ear. “I’m going to enjoy taking you a part, and watching you come completely undone.”

“What makes you think I even want this?” was Stephen’ quick retort. He could feel a grin spreading across the engineer’s face and the soft vibrations from the chest pressed against his own containing dark humor. 

“Because dear Doctor,” he whispered, all temptation and dark promises. “, if you didn’t want to, you would have escaped long before I had my hands on you.”

Stephen’s eyes widened as a pair of lips suddenly assaulted his own, soft yet unyielding. The feeling of foreign facial hair brushing with his own, caused a curious yet enticing friction between them. The sudden grind of strong hips against his own forced a surprised mon from Stephen’s lips. Only for his mouth to be invaded by a questing tongue. If there is one thing people can say about Tony Stark, his years of playboying have made him an excellent kisser. The invading tongue made curious passes over every inch of Stephen’s mouth, every once in a while tangling with Stephen’s own. 

A subtle shifting and suddenly a hand was running through his hair gripping it firmly to give direction but gently enough to not cause any unwanted pain. Briefly the hand left, only to throw away the laced maids cap before returning to its post. The other hand lightly rested on his collar bone and then slowly drifted down to rest on his waist. With a tug their lips disconnected and Stephen’s head was force to the side, exposing his throat. The submissive vision below him only urge on Tony’s lust. His mouth immediately descended, nipping, sucking and tasting the warm expanse of flesh. Stephen had become so consumed in their mutual pleasure at this point he didn’t notice how he threw his arms around Tony’s shoulders. Urging Tony’s body closer to his own, unrepentant moans escaping him. It was while Tony marked the elegant throat beneath him that he came across one feature of the costume he didn’t like. With a light tug from his teeth the choker popped free. 

Lifting his head up he felt some disappointment, he was hoping to keep Stephen in it for the rest of the night. All Stephen saw was the choker dangling from Tony’s mouth before he spat it to the side. Stephen felt blood rush to his face and groin. For the first time he took Tony by surprise, by grabbing him by the shoulders and forcing him back down on top of himself. He all but shoved his throat back into Tony’s face, wanting more of that wonderful mouth on him. 

While surprised, Tony wasn’t going to complain now that Stephen was finally getting into the moment. Returning to marking him, Tony let his hands wander from their position. The hand in Stephen’s hair migrated to his shoulder, feeling the off the shoulder straps slip off and Tony’ lips following them. The hand on his waist journeyed farther down. Fingertips brushing along the outside of a trembling thigh and playing with the frill of the garter that was snuggly wrapped around it. He had no intention of removing it for now, after all that would take away from the entire package. Instead he hooked his hand under the knee lifted it until the leg wrapped around his waist on instinct, it’s twin following close behind. It’s been awhile since he felt stiletto heels digging into his back, the thought of them being attached to Stephen only causing Tony’ mind to go into over drive. 

He ground his hips down into his willing captive, finding a hardness there to meet his own. The cacophony of moans and gasps falling from swollen lips only serving to drive Tony on. He didn’t think Stephen even realized what he was saying. Mostly it was a repetition of Tony’ name and the word harder. But it was one phrase that really got his attention: 

“Ah! Daddy, yes!” 

Everything went still. 

Tony turned his head up to look Stephen in the eye. Stephen however was doing everything he could to not look at Tony, his face heating with shame instead of arousal. He was never going to live this down. He was finally getting what he wanted after so much time pining and he’s going to ruin it with one awkward sexual escapade. Thoughts on how to escape the situation began running through his mind. 

“Say it again.” 

The growled-out phrase caused Stephen to snap his attention back to Tony. The face above him completely still and neutral save for the slight furrowing of brows. 

“W-what?” he asked. The hands on his leg and shoulder respectively tightened. Brown eyes staring down into bewildered and surprised blue eyes. Tony leaned forward till theirs noses brushed, his eyes never leaving Stephen’s.

“Say it again.” 

Stephen felt himself gulp nervously. The only time he ever indulged in this kink of his was back in college. The one time he goes out to relax he ends up bringing home a drunken one-night stand. A one-night stand that happened to be into the BDSM lifestyle. Needless to say, that the experience was eye opening one, and Stephen learned a few things about himself that night. 

He was nervous and anxious about suddenly indulging in something he had always tried to keep hidden. But there was a look Tony was giving him. A look of want and need, a look that made him feel desired and sexy. On that told him that his “shameful” wants and needs only appealed to his partner even more. Taking aa breath and gathering his will, h leaned up until his lips rested next to Tony’s ear. 

“Daddy, please.” He whispered, making it as needy and wanton as he could. The tensing of muscles under hands and the stuttering of hips told him he succeeded. The grip on his waist disappeared only to hook behind his other knee. Next thing he knew both his legs were in the air, being held in place by a strong grip. 

“Hold.” Was the firm command he received. 

Stephen reacted immediately, taking hold of his thighs and positioning them spread in the air. The skirt fell revealing the undergarment that had been chosen for the occasion. They were made of red lace with roses sewn in gold spreading across them. They were see through and when stretched and clinging as they were to Stephen, well he might as well have been wearing nothing. 

Tony slowly slipped lower, he fingertips caressing Stephen’s legs. Light butterfly touches causing the wizard to tremble in anticipation. Never has he felt so genuinely needy before. Never needed a single individual so much before. When it came to romantic partners before his accident, everything was always scheduled according to his needs and everything had to be to his tastes. While he enjoyed being submissive, out of bed everything was about Stephen. He wouldn’t lie, he had been a selfish lover. After the accident however, the most romantic relationship he had time for was with his hand and now occasionally some illicitly used magic tricks. 

But now, he was putty. He was heady mixture of submission, lust, and embarrassment. The surgeon part of his mind wanted nothing more than to throw Tony down, rip off his suit and the stupid dress, and do as he pleased. That part was used to always being listened to. It was loud and difficult to ignore half the time. The part of his mind that wanted to submit however was much larger and forced him to follow every stern order given to him. Just sight of Tony between his legs, ordering him to hold himself open for his perusal was enough to make Stephen mewl in want. 

Suddenly he was brought from his musings by a solid smack against his cheek. The same cheek that had been slapped in the hall. He refocused his gaze on Tony, seeing the taunting smirk on his face. 

“Ah, ah, ah. Don’t go wandering off now. I might think I’m boring you and have to stop.” He teased. “Do you want me to stop?” 

“No, Daddy. Please, don’t.” 

“Then tell me,” he asked huskily, “, what were you thinking about that drew you away from me?” 

Without hesitation Stephen replied “You.” 

“Oh really?” a hand reached down grasping one Stephen’s cheek and massaged it in his hand before gripping it tightly. Stephen groaned at the possessive act. “What about me?” 

“How much I want you.” He stated boldly. He could tell Tony was thrown off guard by the statement, if the slight widening of his eyes and the grip on his ass loosening some. “How much I want to have you dominate me. How much I want your hands to force me into any position you want. How much I want to have your cock in me.” 

Stephen stared Tony in the eyes, conveying the truthfulness of his statements. So, he can be sure not a shred of doubt existed as to whether he wanted this or not. He may have been resistant to start with, who wouldn’t with how he ended up here? But all he could think of now was Tony and how he so desperately wanted the man. 

As he gazed at the genius above him he could tell the man was on the precipice of his control. His muscles twitched as if he was physically trying to keep himself in check. All it would take was one more push and he would fall, and Stephen was going to be the force that did it. He leaned up as close to Tony as he could, without breaking the position he was put in.

“I was thinking about how much I want to be yours,” he paused briefly for dramatic flair, “, Daddy.” 

And whatever was left of Tony’s resolve disappeared. 

His hand came up and shoved Stephen back down. A ripping sound was hard and the tightness encasing his groin was gone. Looking down beyond the frills of the skirt, he found that Tony had ripped one of the straps of lacey monstrosity he was in and it now hung limply from one leg. His cock gave a pleasurable jolt at the sudden freedom. 

Suddenly a warmth wrapped around him, making him throw back his head in ecstasy. Tony had taken his cock in his mouth, and what a wonderful feeling it was. Warm lips sliding up and down his shaft, and dexterous tongue following along the vein underneath. Occasionally dipping into the slit where pearls precum escaped, only to be swallowed by a wicked mouth. A sly hand slipped beneath and started massaging his balls, giving the occasional tug to keep him on his toes. All Stephen could do was hold his legs in place and moan. 

On one particular movement, Tony swallowed all of Stephen and gave a powerful suck and hummed. The combination of the force from Tony sucking him and the vibrations worked their way through Stephen’s cock and through-out the rest of his body. The sensation was almost too much, Stephen’ eyes began to water with the amount of pleasure Tony was giving him. He didn’t know how much longer he would be able to hold on if Tony continued. 

It was as the thought fluttered across his mind that the warmth disappeared from his cock. Tony looked down on the form beneath him. Arms and legs shaking in an effort to maintain restraint and in pleasure. Cock red and hard, dripping wet from precum and Tony’s saliva. Beautiful face flushed red in pleasure and need, with streaks of wetness falling from every changing blue-green eyes that sparkled with need. Lips red and swollen from eager kisses, wet from a mixture of their saliva. Soft black locks in wild disarray while the white of his temples were slicked with sweat. 

In his opinion there was not a more beautiful sight to behold. He would know, after all he was Tony fucking Stark. 

Tony took Stephen’s hands in his allowing him his legs to fall to the bed. Slowly, steadily he removed the gloves from Stephen hands. The wizard seeing his hands on full display, tried to pull them away so he could hide the ugly things from sight. But Tony’s grip wouldn’t allow him to. Instead he brought the scarred hands to his lips and began to kiss and lick every scar on their surface. 

The sight alone caused Stephen to turn his eyes away, his hands being a sensitive subject. Though Tony had become one the trusted few to touch his hands, he still held reservations about anyone seeing them. He made another attempt to hide them from sight, only to pulled tight against a chiseled chest. One created by hours spent hauling machinery and tools around as well as protecting the Earth from all threats. His hands were now held in one of Tony’s, and the genius’ other hand gripped his chin forcing Stephen to look him in the eye. 

“Don’t hide from me.” He stated with the same level of seriousness he used when fighting Thanos. “If I’m going to have you, I want all of you. That includes these.” 

He emphasized by giving a squeeze to Stephen’s wrists. 

“But it seems to me,” he continued eyes fully dilated and burning a brilliant amber. “, that you don’t want to listen to Daddy. I think that means someone should get punished.” 

A shudder of fear and want ran through Stephen. With a lingering kiss, Tony forced Stephen back down on the bed, his legs still spread wide open. He laced Stephen’s hands to his chest assertively. The look in his eyes daring the magic user t even think about moving his hands from where he placed them. 

Slowly he stood up off the bed, walking with an easy pace to the bedside drawers. Purposely taking his time to search through them and forcing the wizard to become needy and anxious. Finally retrieving the item, he walked back to the end of the bed and stared down at Stephen. The wizard wanted to shift uncomfortably, anted to hide his hands, but he was already getting punished. He didn’t ant to see what ese Tony would do. Next thing he new was a small object was being slotted into his hands. 

Looking down he found a small bottle of lube. Confusion covered his face as he looked back up at Tony. 

“I believe the punishment should fit the crime.” He responded. “You didn’t want me to see your hands. Now you have to prepare yourself with them.” 

Shock ran through Stephen at the statement. He’d never put on a show by stretching himself before, even when his hands were in perfect condition. 

“Oh, and one more thing,” Tony continued, “, no magic.” 

How the hell was he going to do this, was Stephen’s only thought. It was obvious Tony wasn’t going to do anything else until he did, and Stephen was to hard to try and leave or argue right now. All the blood in his body having rushed to his cock during the course of events. 

Shakily Stephen popped the cap of the bottle, squirting a large enough amount to efficiently coat his fingers. He let his hand drift south, while the other moved the skirt out of the way. His lubricated hand unsurely made its way past his cock and balls, and left a fleeting touch to his perineum, eventually reaching his entrance and pressing hesitantly against it. The natural shake of is hands increasing with the stress and excitement of the situation.

Tony stood with a glazed look in his eyes as he watched the scene before him. One hand steadily unbuttoning his dress shirt. Stephen was as sight to behold, especially his hands. While they were scarred and awful tremor, they were perfect to Tony. They were doctor’s hands, healer’s hands. Hands that have suffered much and overcame obstacles. They held a gentleness found in scholars, but they hid the powerful force he used when wielding magic. They were symbols of a survivor and a man who walked a road of redemption. Tony would be damned if anyone made Stephen feel insecure about his hands, especially if said person was Stephen Strange himself. 

Finally, after swallowing the last dredges of uncertainty, Stephen inserted one finger into himself. It takes only a moment to get used to the feeling of having something in him before he decides to add another. His fingers giving the occasional twitch. On particularly strong tremor caused is fingers to suddenly and jab in a random direction, nailing his prostate dead on. The unexpected touch caused Stephen to throw his head back in surprised pleasure. His back arching in the air and the dirtiest moan Tony had ever heard escaping the sorcerer’s lips. 

If Tony had his glasses on he would have recorded the show before him. Stephen’s face, shoulders and chest were flushed highlighting the newly formed love bites adorning his neck. His legs spread wide, pleasuring himself, everything on full view for the billionaire. Long elegant fingers retreating and then sinking back into a tight entrance. Lube causing Stephen’s hole to glisten, making a deep burning want burn in Tony’s gut.

‘Not now though, maybe next time.’ He thinks to himself, a lustful grin spread across his face. Stephen is to into fingering himself to notice the look on Tony’s face. 

A third finger is added, causing the already reddening entrance to stretch even farther. Stephen’s fingers were still occasionally twitching sporadically, sometimes hitting his prostate, sometimes missing. It was always a surprise for Stephen as to what his hand would do. His cock twitching in need, glistening pearls of precum steadily dripping down the sides of it.

Keeping his gaze firmly on the show before him, Tony slowly begins to strip the remainders of his suit off. Soon his shirt falls to floor followed by his belt and slacks. The sound the belt made hitting the floor caused Stephen to lift his head up, seeing Tony standing in nothing but tight boxers that framed his length perfectly. Tony teasingly fingered the band of his boxers, to appear as if he was having second thoughts. Eventually however, he slowly drew them down and let them slide to the floor. Stephen couldn’t help but stare at the show he was getting. 

Tony couldn’t help the smug pride at noticing where the doctor’s line of sight was directed. The only thing Howard ever gave him that was worth something. 

“See something you like Doc?” He asked 

“I would like it better if it was in me.” Was Stephen’s self-assured response.

Smirking, Tony walked over to the bed and knelt in between the spread thighs. His eyes switching between the sight between them and the wizard’s flushed face. He slid up Stephen’s long body until they were face to face, brushing lips briefly before trailing them down Stephen’s neck. He took a moment to grind their hips together, their lengths rubbing and sliding sensually against each other. 

A gasp escaped the doctor’s throat at the feeling, his eyes falling half-mast in pleasure. Tony took the moment to sneak his hand down and push a finger in and out of Stephen’s hole to test if he was ready. Tony was a kinky shit, and apparently so was Stephen, but he did not want to cause his partner undue pain. Pain had a time and place for play, now was not it. The first time must be special after all. Looked on with fondness in the future, they had time for games later. 

Tony slowly tested the entrance a finger at a time just to be thorough. The feel of calloused fingers rubbing his walls made Stephen shudder and his legs to tighten around Tony. It’s during the exploration does Tony brush against that special bundle of nerves causing Stephen’s back to arch and urgent moan to escape him. 

“Found it.” Tony whispered into Stephen’s ear. 

Deeming the wizard prepared Tony sat back and took hold of himself in one hand, the other bringing one of Stephen’s long legs to rest on his shoulder. The remaining leg stayed wrapped around Tony’s waist, the heel of his shoe slightly digging into the base of Tony’s back. Bringing his cock forward to nudge the warm entrance, Tony cast one more look at the wizard before diving in. 

Stephen choked on air at the intrusion. Tony had looked well endowed when he had stripped, he felt even bigger now that he was inside of him. It had been so long since he’d slept with anyone it made the usually pleasurable burning fullness that came with the act more intense. He felt his eye started to prick and his vision blurred slightly with the feeling. Tony bent his head down swiped his tongue at the corner of each of Stephen’s eyes. Allowing the taste of the salted tears to coat his tongue. 

“God, you’re beautiful,” He whispered, the restraint from remaining still and allowing Stephen to adjust clear in his voice. “You feel amazing.” 

Stephen shifted his gaze a way in mild embarrassment, softly uttering “You too.” 

Gaze remaining solely focused on his bed partner Tony slowly pulled back until just the head of his cock remained. With not knowing how long it had been since the wizard last participated in the act, he wanted to avoid hurting him at all costs. On a return thrust he pushed in slowly but as deep as he could, a pleasured groan slipping past Stephen’s lips. The older man continued in the fashion of pumping slowly in and out of the tight heat that constricted around him with each thrust. 

God, how he wanted to completely ruin the perfect body beneath him. To see the stoic and sarcastic wizard completely lose control of himself, to see him lose all higher thought process in the pursuit of pure carnal lust. But if anything, Tony Stark was a considerate lover, and he would not make a single move without ensuring his partner’s complete comfort. 

Stephen Strange on the other hand had other ideas. 

The slow in and out drag was driving him mad. It caused a deep burning ache to fill him, an ache that could only be satisfied by Tony fucking him through the mattress with abandon. With that final thought he clenched his leg around the engineer’s waist and pulled him, throwing his arms around hi neck. For a moment they shared breaths as chocolate orbs met blue-green eyes that were practically glowing. With all the seriousness he could muster at the moment Stephen said: 

“Tony, I’m not a blushing virgin. Fuck me!” 

Well, what the wizard wants the wizard gets. Tightening his hold on Stephen’s hips to the point that bruises would develop, he began to pound into the body beneath him. Every hard thrust inward was like a punch to the wizards core, causing him to hake with pleasure. He could feel Tony making slight adjustments with each thrust until eventually he hit home. The wizard’s head being throw back and a loud unrestrained moaned filtered out followed by a strained pleasure filled curse. 

“Is that what you wanted baby?” he whispered lips lightly brushing over Stephens ear.

“Oh, God! Y-yes Daddy. Please don’t stop!” 

Tony continued to rhythmically and harshly pound into Stephen, the head of his cock brushing over his prostate with each thrust. He was glad that he set up protocols for AI’s to follow whenever he had company over. He would be damned if he allowed anyone else to hear the sinful sounds pouring out of his hopefully soon to b love’s mouth. He maybe a considerate lover but he was also selfish in the sense that he didn’t want to share any aspect of those he truly cared for in bed with the outside world. If he had it his way, he would be the last one to hear the wanton mans and groans of the beautiful being beneath him. 

Between them Stephens cock steadily dribbled precum onto his stomach, well defined from long hours spent training. Sweat began to bead at his temples and dip down to collect in the hollow of his throat, where a hot tongue was quick swipe it away. This is what he needed, this is what he ached for. The feeling of completely filled and dominated. Tomorrow he would be embarrassed over the things he said and the spectacle he made of himself, but for now he would just enjoy the ride. 

He began to get the clenching feeling of impending orgasm in his loins. His balls and channel tightening in tandem with every thrust, an unbearable heat steadily building within him. The increased volume of his moans and the increased pressure the wizards channel put on his dick alerted the engineer to his partner’s state, he himself not far behind. With a slight shift and the faint sound of ripping fabric Tony had the wizard practically bent in half some form of erotic yoga pose. Stephen didn’t think it possible but somehow Tony’s thrusts increased in speed and power. He clawed as best he could at Tony’s back, desperately seeking something to hold onto and ground himself with. 

“Oh-oh Go-. Tony! I’m close. I’m so close!” he gasped out, conveying his urgency to his partner. 

“Then come for me, baby.” He rasped in reply, one hand reluctantly letting go of a sharp hip to stroke the leaking member between them. 

All it took was one more sharp deep stab straight to his core and the wizard howled as he came. Hi come spurting over his abs and adding to the slick heat between their bodies. He fell back against the bed gasping for air as the other continued to pound into him. His body tingling in completion nd over sensitivity. 

Seeing his lover come and being consumed by pleasure, it didn’t take Tony long to finish. Pushing as deep as he could pouring is seed as deep into the wizard as he could, steeling himself inside the warm body. For the longest time the only sound that could be heard was the panting breaths of completion. 

After a period of stillness Tony slowly eased out of his lover and lowering both his legs to the bed. He watched in mild fascination as is come spilled out of the wizard’s well used hole. He wouldn’t mind another round but age has it’s draw backs. He’s not as young as he use to be, it will be awhile till either he o Stephen would be able to go again. 

He steadily began peeling off the remnants of what use to be a seductive maid costume. The buts and pieces being tossed to the floor without care. Once he had Stephen completely naked he stood from the bed and walked to the ensuite. Stephen lazily shifted his gaze to follow the man, curious as to what he was doing walking around instead of laying with him. His questions answered when mere seconds later Tony walked back with a warm wet cloth in his hand. 

Kneeling next the worn out body on the bed, Tony began to gently clean him of sweat and come. Stephen couldn’t help the soft smile and warm look in his eyes. For a an who tried o convince the world that he was a selfish douchebag, he took after care very seriously.   
When Tony finished he tossed the dirty wash cloth to join the ruined remains of the costume, before falling in bed to lay next to the wizard. His arms wrapped around the slim waist and pulled him flush with his own body. Burying hid head in a kiss bruised neck, lips lightly running over every mark he could reach. Stephen tilted his head to lightly to brush his lips against the others in a lazy kiss. Eyes close soaking in the content silence around them, allowing them to soak in each other’s presence. 

But as history has proven Tony Stark is not one to stay silent long. 

“So wanna go steady?” 

The wizard taken aback by the awful line, reaches to grab a nearby pillow and proceeds to whack the obnoxious engineer over the head with it. 

“Really? Of all the things you could have said you go with that?” 

Tony couldn’t help but laugh at the indignation he could hear in the other’s voice. 

“Can you blame a guy for not being able to think of something better after that?” he asked with a lecherous grin. “Give me five minutes and I’ll have a better one for you.” 

“It better be. I refused to be asked to be in a relationship via cheesy teenage pick up lines.” 

Another stream of lazy chuckles escaped Tony, as he felt the other settle back down next to him. Cuddling back into the comforting heat of the other’ body. 

“And yes.” Tony peeked one eye open to look at his bed mate. The other staring back at him. 

“Yes, I’ll date you.” The wizard clarified. A warm smile took over Tony’s face as he leaned in and shared a soft loving kiss with his newly dubbed lover. 

As they slowly drifted off one thought crossed Tony’s mind. 

‘Best birthday every!’


End file.
